Broken Reality! Adventures of Mara & Neko!
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: Ariel and Sarah are best friends living in the boring real world. So, of course, We thrust them into SHUGO CHARA! Cameos from Hetalia. OC/Ikuto OC/Kukai Co-Fic Rated T as a safe-guard
1. THE GOD OF IRONY

**This is a fic I'm co-writing with my friend Loli. (Thats her penname we came up with. She doesn't have an account) I'll thell you who's chapters whos so...yeah. Enjoy!**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: God of Irony<em>

_LOLI CHAPTER  
><em>

"I'm gunna' kill you, Ariel."

"Why, you're the one who let yourself be peer pressured into it, nyaa~"

"It's not peer pressure if it's only one person! Why in the name of Jesus did you make me watch that God awful anime?"

"Because I knew you'd hate it, nyaa~ And you know I love to annoy the shit out of people!"

"That you do, that you do."

Two girls are conversing in the hallways of their Junior High school, both quite peculiar to anyone viewing them and their behavior. One with shoulder length brown hair with bangs and one swiped to the right, olive colored skin, wearing a black Bush Gardens Halloween hoodie and jeans with sneakers , staring at the tiny girl beside her with apathetic hazel eyes , lips stretched in a thin line of agitation. She was rather tall, and walked with a slight slouch, tiring of her friend's antics. The tiny girl in question _(Authoress: MY GOD I HATE ADMITTING IT)_, was strange also. She was extremely small, and incredibly thin, her skin was an almost inhuman shade of white, and she changed her walking patterns often, sometimes skipping or prancing, or walking backward and hopping. She had long bottom length reddish-brown hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail with her bangs pushed back, or maybe no bangs at all, it was hard to tell in anyone else's eyes. Her eyes were an icy gray, lacking life even in the artificial rays of the lights overhead, yet they held mischief and perhaps a slight bit of insanity. Her face was freckled and a pair of round glasses sat low on her nose, almost silly. Her lips were curved in a mischievous smirk, sharp teeth showing along with braces. She wore an open green jacket, white t-shirt and worn blue jeans and sneakers. She also had a peculiar speech pattern, ending almost every sentence or action with a meow like suffix. They were both quite cute, but the smaller child-like girl in a naieve way.

These two girls are Sarah and Ariel. Both 8th graders and infamous for mischief all over their school. Ariel kept shooting back Sarah's words with sarcastic comments as they bantered back and forth while walking.

"But it's just so stupid! I mean, SERIOUSLY, it's a magical girl anime about finding your inner self. Why were you watching it in the first place? You only enjoy anime with blood and violence anyway." Sarah continued, complaining to her companion.

"Your right about that, nyan~. And why, you ask? Hmmm, I was tricked into it too. The dude said it would be like High School of the Dead, nya~. Asshole." Ariel replied, eyes averted to the ceiling while tapping her lips and recalling the incident where she kicked his behind for lying to her. Sarah glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm guessing you kicked his ass, right?"

"Yup."

"Figures." Sarah then looked at Ariel to say something else, but Ariel had a far-away look in her eyes, lost once again in her own twisted little mind. She only paused for a moment before stopping, realizing that she was at her destination, math class. "Hey, Ariel. Here's my stop." Ariel snapped out of her trance and turned around to reply, "Ok, I'll see you this afternoon at my house. Can't wait for the sleepover, nyan~. I've got a Social Studies test today, so I'll see ya, nya~!" With a final wave, she pranced off to her class.

**Sarah's POV**

_'Man, I will never understand her tastes in anime. Her favorites are always gory and confusing, and she throws Shugo Chara in my face. Why couldn't she recommend one of the animes she told me about, like Higurashi or School Days? So not worth that 10 bucks, little cat menace.'_ Sarah was immersed in her thoughts as she sat at her desk, tuning out the teacher's mindless droning.

_'Why can I never tell what she thinking? One minute she a happy little kid with hands curled into paws, jumping around, and another minute she's a murderous phsycopath. Oh well, she one of my best friends, I'll never understand why though.'_ Just then, the bell screeched, startling her as kids ran out to go home.

_'Hmm…'_ Sarah thought. _'Time for the randomness to begin'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel's HouseAriel's POV**

"C'mon Chuck Norris, WE CAN BEAT EM'! YOUR CHARIZARD IZ NO MATCH FOR MY CHUCK NORRIS PIKACHU, NYA~!" I screamed at my DSi. I was locked in an epic battle with my Wi-Fi opponent, LIGHT YAGAMI! "Bastard! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHUCK NORIIIIIIIISSSSSS! DAMMIT PIKACHU,NYA~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ARIEL!" Sarah screamed at me. "Your so loud, it's just Pokemon." She said, staring at me with a look of annoyance. I was shocked.

"LE GASP! JUST POKEMON NYA~! FOR THE LOVE OF TACOS SARAH, THIS IS A BATTLE TO SEE WHO IS THE SUPERIOR! LIGHT YAGAMI SHALL BE BEATEN BY ME! I SHALL NOT SUCCUMB TO THE DEATH NOTE, NYAN~!" I yelled dramatically, taking a pose with one finger pointed to the sky, with my Dsi in my other hand. She simply stared at me.

"Why do I even come over to your house anymore?"

"Because you _love _me, nya~" I said with puppy dog eyes, hands curled into paws, a habit of mine.

"Hell no."

"It was worth a try, nyan~" I shrugged. "So, how about we talk about _Shugo Chara _while I recover from this blow to my ego?" I said with a devilish grin. Sarah visibly cringed at the mention of that horrible atrocity. I hated it just as much though. I always wanted to just jump into the T.V and dismember Amu for being a whiny little bitch. I would LOVE to have charas, and I wouldn't scream and bitch about it like her. AND WHY IN THE FUCK DID SHE END UP WITH IKUTO! SHE DOESN"T DESERVE HIM! AND HE'S LIKE 17! WTF!

"I guess, what did you hate most about it?" Sarah replied.

"Hmm, I guess it was Amu and the fact that there was no depth in the story, nya~. No shocking murder or real challenges. Plus, if Ikuto ends up with her, that would mean his a pedophile, and you know I don't want to see that again after Kodomo no Jinkan, what a perverted anime, nya~." I said with distain.

"Your right 'bout that. I mean, with how crazy and bipolar you are, you could really turn that anime upside down. Of course, I would also take part, but I would be a bit more on the side of fooling the police." Sarah replied with a smug tone. I looked at her with a smile and said, "You bet, with our mind games and skill, we could make Shugo Chara the most horrifying, most EPIC ANIME EVER, NYAN~!" Sarah laughed and leaned back on the pillow of my bed.

"Anyway, how many Shugo Charas would you have? I would probably have 3." I looked at her insanely, suddenly rousing my interest.

"I would have 11, nya~"

"…..WHAT THE HELL? 11 OF THEM! Wait a minute, that wouldn't be too much of a stretch with your bipolar-ness." Sarah said.

"Yeah, your right. But also, if I was in the anime, I WOULD MAKE IT RAIN MOUNTAIN DEW! NYA~" I yelled in exitement of the thought.

"….Mountain Dew? Really? Let me guess, you would make it snow Lolipops?" she deadpanned. I gasped dramatically.

"NO WAY, NYA~! I WOULD MAKE IT RAIN CHOCOLATE!" Cue face palm from my best friend. She recovered and said to me, "You know, it's pretty ironic that were talking about being in an anime we hate. I mean, you're the type of person who would knock the devil off his throne, and your suggesting being in Shugo Chara. Weird."

"Well, your right about the devil part, but for FUCK'S sake, we could make that anime better, nya~. How ironic." I paused momentary before my twisted little brain clicked and it's cogs began turning. _'Ironic. Irony.'_ I thought. My mind then began to put together a situation. A being of Irony. The embodiment of Irony.

_'Like a Deus Ex Machina. Only with Irony. Able to rift time and space, messing with the people who become involved in an ironic situation for his own amusement. Not as sick as mine though…'_ My thoughts formed another world with a supreme being. Quite strange how such randomness can give birth to genious. The power to bend the fabric of the universe, was figured out by an insane 13 year old child. Just then, reality broke.

"Be careful Sarah, nya~. You don't want to get too deep into irony, or the God of Irony will make it reality." I said. She looked at me strangely.

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"Yup, nya~"

"God of Irony? What the hell?"

…**!….**

"WHAT THE FUCK,NYA~?"

"HOLY SHIT!" All of a sudden, a great explosion in the fabrics of time occurred, and a figure emerged from the rip in reality. I stared at it, ridiculously.

"Is that a green version of the genie from Aladdin, nya?" Meanwhile, my friend was still freaking out.

"HOLY HELL! ARIEL, A-A THING JUST APPEARED IN YOUR ROOM! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I looked at her, offended.

"WHAT DID I DO? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, NYA~!" I yelled in irritation. The genie thing sweadropped and boomed with a loud voice, "**I am the God of Irony! Here to grant your wish!"**

"….Ok, now I'm **convinced **you're a genie, nya~" I deadpanned. Sarah stared at me, putting two and two together in her mind, and she was fuming.

"GOD OF IRONY! ARIEL, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT COME TRUE! WHAT THE FUCK?" I looked at her, surprised.

"I don't know, nya~!" All of a sudden, I remembered. If my theory was correct, I knew what would happen next. "Oh. **SHIT."**

"**SHUGO CHARA, YOU SAY. WELL, THE GOD OF IRONY SAYS, LET THEIR BE AN ANIME ABOUT IT!"**

The room was engulfed in purple and gray swirls, like a whirlpool. _'Yep, I was right.'_ I thought. The bed we were sitting on began to sink.

"ARIEL, ARIEL! WE'RE SINKING! OH SHIT, WE'RE SINKING!" I smacked her upside the head, although I was shaking slightly too.

"Sarah, calm down, were not going to die, nya~." She looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Now I am absolutely certain your crazy. Your still my friend though." I smiled, but before I could say a word, we were swept away by the spacial current, the God of Irony disappearing in a puff of green smoke, but not without Sarah yelling out "PRICK!" We both screamed as the current yanked us around and around.

_'I feel like I'm gunna be sick.'_ I thought. Sarah was fineally able to grab hold of my arm, which was surprisingly dry, proving the substance wasn't a liquid.

"Ariel, if we die, it's your fault!" Sarah shouted, to which I replied "It usually is, nya~!" As we were sucked down, my final thoughts before we went under was, _'Did I turn off the oven?'_

**Everything turned black.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter preview:<em>**

**_"All kids holds an egg in their souls,The egg of their hearts, Their would be selves but unseen."_**

**_"Total Bullshit, nya~" "Right….But where the hell are we?"_**


	2. NEW HOME HOT DADS AND FOUR WHEELERS

**It's ME! I'll get Loli to start typing messages for her chapters but for now you've got me you lucky reader ;) K Enjoy!**

_**-Kuro Nerd** **;D**_

_Chapter 2: New home, Hot Dads', and Four Wheeler Heists…..What the heck!_

_LOLI CHAPTER  
><em>

**Sarah's POV**

I began to wake up, only blackness surrounding me since I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes yet. _'Ow…..Dammit, Ariel. Can you ever keep OUT of trouble? Man, that was one crazy dream…'_

Of course, Ariel is so crazy she must be invading my dreams now. _'_

_Really, God of Irony, really? Ugh, I hope it's a Saturday…'_ I thought. I bet mom will be calling me down for breakfast soon…pray to God I won't have to see my ass of a dad.. But….wait a minute….when was my bed ever this soft? All of a sudden, my hearing seemed to return, and I heard strange noises.

"Zzzzz….Zzzzzz, Naw, I don't want milkshakes on my mustard pies, nya~….zzzzzz…"

_'Wait a minute… "Nya~"? I only know one person who says that, but why the hell is she in my house?'_ I though as I reluctantly attempted to pull myself up from the soft bed I was on.

"**MOTHA FUCKAH, GIVE ME BACK MY DORITOS, NYA~!**" I suddenly heard Ariel yell, causing me to fall off the bed with a yelp and land flat on my face.

"Shit! Shuddap Ariel, you damn loli!" I yelled with my face burning and sizzling from the carpet burn I got on the landing. "Wait, carpet?" I murmured to myself in surprise I as finally opened my eyes to see…

Ariel still asleep.

_'Damn cat. Sleeps like a log anytime and anywhere she wants. I wonder if she would sleep through an earthquake.'_ I thought. I sat up onto my knees and took in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was….pink. Lots of it. **Everywhere. GOD.**

The room we were in was quite big, with white carpet and wallpaper striped with different shades of pink. A few inches from me was the bed I fell from. It was shaped in a circle, with a pink veil and white (not to mention fluffed up) pillow and dark, smooth pink sheets. There was a large dresser beside my bed along with a vanity beside that, both of them a mix of white and pink.

I then turned my head to the other side of the room. The bed Ariel was on was really strange but cool. It was circular, like mine, but had a cage on it, the white bars curving up to the castle-like top with a thin white veil covering the whole thing, obscuring her from my view. It was easy to tell it was her, though. Silhouette of long hair in a ponytail, tiny curled up body, _snoring and sleep talking_, clutching some sort of stuffed animal that I couldn't make out.

_'Definitely Ariel.'_ I thought as I glanced around the room in disgust, also noticing the blue t-shirt and shorts I was wearing..

_'One problem, where the hell are we?'_ I then heard her moving, her sleep drunken babbling beginning to stop. I turned around and waited for her to wake up and help me sort out this mess.

_'I swear, if you got us kidnapped Ariel, I'll steal your entire FMA DVD box set.'_

**Ariel's POV**

_'Nyaaaaa~ So tired. Sleepy…..So..very….sleepy, nya~.'_

I curled up even more, clutching some sort of soft object as I drifted in and out of sleep, speaking whatever came to mind, no matter how ridiculous.

_'Hetalia…..Germany…and Italy…hmmm….overall top pairing…definitely. Wonder what they would be like as parents..? Hmmmm…..maybe I can do that, nya~.'_ I thought. What I didn't know was…I had made it happen. I broke reality…**again.** Well, more like cracked. It wasn't on as much of a large scale as last time.

_'Where…am…I..nyan~?'_ I slowly and groggily began to rise from the soft bed I was on, fingers lacing into the fabric, my spine begging me to lay back down and forget about it. I didn't, but stretched my back in an arch, like a cat, until I heard a satisfying pop and groaned. I tasted morning breath, and squeezed the soft object to my chest and I threw my feet over the edge of the bed even though they didn't reach the floor and rubbed my eyes. I reached up to try and grasp the wood of the top bunk of my normal bunk bed, but instead, my hand met a metal bar and soft satin. My eyes still closed with grogginess, I turned my head in confusion and let out a small mewl of puzzlement. I then opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

_'What. The. Nya~ing. Hell? This looks like a 5 year old's room.'_ I then noticed I was wearing a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt and knee high white socks with frills at the top. Another thing I noticed was a strange collar with a bell around my neck. I then held up the soft object I had been holding onto and analyzed it. It looked like a cross between a purple cat plushie and a skeleton. It was scary, weird, and **CUTE! **

"Nya~! I'll name you Honekoneko! You'll stay with me forever!" I yelled in happiness. Sarah snapped her head up from the floor where she had previously been staring boredly and looked at me. ….Wait? WHAT'S SARAH DOING HERE!

"What are you doing here, nya~? Where are we!" I yelped at her in surprise.

"I don't know! What the fuck did you do!" She yelled right back at me.

"Me, nya~? I didn't do anyt-..Oh, wait, yeah I did. I broke reality, called forth the God of Irony, and got us thrown into a different universe God knows where that could possibly kill us, nya~." I said, staring at her innocently.

"That's. **All?**" She said angrily through gritted teeth, glaring at me angrily. It was then I noticed some very important things. My hair was down to my feet, the distinct weight of my braces was gone, and Sarah had gone chibi. Shit. I walked drunkenly to the vanity and looked in the mirror, barely able to contain my excitement. Meanwhile, Sarah just stared at me, slightly put off by the growing grin on my face and the plushie being held against my chest, which was notably flat, unlike Sarah's rather well-proportioned one. I gazed into the mirror, and squealed in happiness, causing Sarah to jump.

"YAY, YAY, Yay, Nya~, YAY, YAY, YA-Mmph!" I squealed, jumping up and down before Sarah slapped her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"What are you 'Yay'-ing about?" She said while glaring at me. _'_

_'Hmph, somebody's not a morning person, nya~!'_ I thought with a cute smile. I then looked at her and said, "Look in the mirror, Sarah, nya~. See anything different?" She looked at me suspiciously, but then inched over to the mirror and glanced at its reflective surface.

"What. The. HELL?" She said while she gaped in surprise. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me in to look at both our reflections and yelled, "WE'RE ANIME STYLE! HOW DID YOU DO IT?….And what are you wearing?"

"Nya~, I didn't do it, the God of Irony did. I just called him. And I'm wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt and frilly knee-socks. And meet Honekoneko, nya~! He's my new friend!" I said happily and held Honeneko up to show her. She deadpanned and then face palmed, then looked up and began, "Ok, were anime style and in a different world. I'm going to do my best to believe this considering I already pinched myself and confirmed that this isn't a dream. I can also assume we are not in any danger because 1) Nobody's killed us yet, 2) This looks like a little girl's room and the door is unguarded, and 3) Your with me. But I would appreciate it if you could find out where we are, since your…erm..'Negotiation' techniques are very effective." I stared at her, looked around, looked at the mirror, at Honekoneko, then back at her.

"Ok, we are in…..Shugo Chara, nya~!" I said happily, going chibi and fist pumping. She stared.

"You figured that out just now?"

"Yep, nya~! The art style is familiar and the GOI said he was sending us here, nya~!" I said, squeezing Honekoneko.

"Um…ok, wait, what does GOI mean?"

"God of Irony! Nyan~!"

"Oh. Well, since we've taken care of that, let's get the hell out of here." She said, motioning to the door.

"Fuck yeah, nya~." I replied, following her to the door. She shook her head in exasperation and turned the knob. Behind the door was a flight of stairs. I was the first to begin walking down, my toes daintily touching each step as I tried to be quiet.

"Shhh, be as quiet as you can, I don't feel like dealing with any attackers right now." Sarah whispered to me as she got a few steps ahead of me. I simply nodded. 'Hmmm, what I nice house, nya~.' I thought absentmindedly, glancing at different painting of various animals and plants hanging on the wall shadowed in the darkness of night. Sarah stopped at the foot of the stairs, behind a corner and made 'shushing' motions at me, and I nodded again while clutching Honekoneko to my chest. I tried to peek from her side, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Ah, you girls are finally awake! Come here and introduce yourselves." a deep voice with a distinct German accent rang out in relief. Sarah jumped and hesitated, always cautious, but I simply walked into the open of what looked like a small kitchen with many appliances and a table in the middle of the tile floor. A man was sitting in one of the four chairs around the table dressed in a white button-up and jeans, smiling. But not just any man, the man was a perfect copy of Germany from Hetalia.

_'NYA~! IT'S FUCKING GERMANY! MY WISH CAME TRUE!'_ I thought as a cute smile came onto my face. I tilted my head and giggled, waiting for Sarah to come out. She was still hesitating, unable to see him from behind the wall. I walked over to her and pulled a hand away from my plushie to tug at her hand and pull her out. She finally came out and stared open-mouthed at Germany. Germany was still sitting and waiting patiently for one of us to speak, everything illuminated by the kitchen light overhead.

"W-who are you?" Sarah asked, still gaping.

"…My name is Ludwig Bach, but everyone calls me Germany. You can too, if you would like, or you may call me "Dad" or-" He was suddenly cut off by Sarah yelling "Dad! What the hell are you talking about!" Germany suddenly frowned in disapproval of her speech and tone, but continued.

"You don't remember? I adopted the both of you just yesterday. Me and my wife. You met us at the orphanage. Why do you think you left the orphanage, to go shopping?" Sarah got angry then.

"But you don't even know our names! How do we know you adopted us and not kidnapped us!" she yelled at him, causing me to almost wince and lose my indifferent smile and façade. Almost. He deadpanned, "I already know your names, I'm just giving you the chance to introduce yourselves. If I kidnapped you, would I give you my first and last name, sit in a room where there are plenty of objects to knock me out with, AND leave your door unlocked?"

Sarah stared, then replied, "Ok, you got me. Nice to meet you Germany. I'll call you that because I'm not used to the whole 'Dad' idea. My name is….Mara Yukinori. I'm keeping my last name. I'm …12 years old, and I like animals, anime and manga, Vanilla ice cream, music, neon colors, and any electronic. I hate the color pink, loud noises, and pasta."

I stared at her, but kept the smile on my face. She gave me the look that said 'Just go with it.'

_'Oh, I get it, nya~. New world, new names. Don't want to give ourselves away. Cool, nya~.'_ I thought.

"Alright. I'm happy to meet you." Germany said, pleased at her compliance. What a tsundere.

He then looked to me, and stood up. _'Hmm?_' I thought. He walked over and kneeled to my height, he was a good 4 heads taller than me. Sarah was at least 2.

"What about you little one?" He asked, sweat dropping slightly in his effort to be endearing and fatherly.

I blinked at him, then pulled a name out of thin air.

"Saotoshi (S-ow-toe-shee) Devil (De-veel). I don't use that name though. Everyone calls me 'Neko', nya~. I'm 12 too, just like Mara, nya~!" I held up my plushie to him, and continued.

"This is Honekoneko, nya~! I like drawing, sweets, animals, and stuffed toys. I hate…that's for me to know, nyan~! Hehehe~" I said cutely. He laughed too, and replied "Your very small for your age, Neko." An anger mark appeared on my head as I glared murderously at him, causing him to sweat drop and lose color.

"I'm. not. **SHORT.**" I barked in a much deeper voice then my normal one, my verbal tic absent in my anger from me pushing it down to sound menacing.

"A-Alright. My apologies, Neko." He then quickly stood up as I turned back to normal and smiled sweetly. He then looked to the doorway to our left we hadn't noticed and said, "Honey, you don't need to keep hiding. It's too late to surprise them."

"Awww, Doitsu! You ruined the surprise!" A rather high pitched male voice came from the doorway.

_'Nya~! I knew it!'_ I thought just as Italy came in wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck.

"Ah, I already heard everything little ones! My name is Venezio Bach, but you can call me Italy or Papa! Would you like some pasta?" Sarah went chibi and stared and me, a large sweat drop forming on her head. I simply smiled devilishly, since she seemingly knew that this was my doing.

"Neko, Mara, this is my…um…wife." Germany muttered, looking slightly uncomfortable.

_'He must be waiting for our reactions, nya~.'_ I thought in realization. Sarah/Mara was the first to break the silence.

"Um, hello Italy. Glad to meet you."

Then all three of them directed their attention to me, waiting for my response.

"I have two fathers now, nya~? That's so cool! Nobody else that was adopted from the orphanage had TWO dads', nya~! Did ya' here that Honekoneko? TWO of them, nya~!" I said happily, and hugging the stuffed toy. Italy and Germany sighed in relief.

"She's such a cutie, Doitsu! I can't believe she's 12! She looks 9 at the most!" Italy yelled out cheerfully with an Italian accent. I chose to ignore that comment as I silently played with Honekoneko's tail. Sarah then spoke up, "Um, it's really late. Shouldn't we be going to bed?"

"Yes of course. But first, I would like to lay down some rules of the house." Germany said, taking a stern voice for emphasis.

_'Here we go, nya~.'_ I thought, mentally groaning.

"1) No cursing. I will not hear any bad language come from the mouths of you children.

2) Bed at 9:30. No if's, and's or but's about it.

3) Homework must be done right when you get home. No later than that.

4) No backtalk. We are your parents now and we are the adults. You give us respect and we will respect you.

5) The most important rule of all. **NO BOYFRIENDS.** At all. No discussion. All right?"

"….Don't you think your being a bit hard on them? It's their first day here." Italy said, trying to negotiate.

"I'm not being hard on them, I just want them to stay out of trouble." Germany replied.

"Um..About number 3. We don't go to any schools' here in Japan."

"….Oh yes, you will be attending Seiyo Academy….starting tomorrow."

"….TOMORROW! WE DON'T HAVE THE SUPPLIES OR THE UNIFORMS!" Sarah yelled.

"No yelling! And your supplies and uniforms are in your rooms." Germany replied angrily.

"Hmph, fine. Thanks." Sarah said defiantly. She then turned around and began walking up the stairs to our room, I guess to go to bed. I then turned back around and promptly sat down, right onto the linoleum floor and began to fondle and tease Honekoneko out of boredom. Italy and Germany stared at me. Italy then walked over to me and sat down in front of me with a concerned look.

"Are you feeling alright Neko?" He asked worriedly. I stayed silent. I had left the kitchen, and was in a faraway place now, my gray eyes darkening to almost black. Italy put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight shake.

"Neko? Neko? Are you ok? Are you alright!" He began to get hysteric. I heard him slightly in my mind and was able to give a small reply.

"Leave me alone. Neko isn't here right now. She's in a faraway place." Germany then jumped up and raced to Italy's side, who was frozen in shock.

"W-What?"

"Neko is in a different place. It's dark there, quiet, empty. She'll be back soon." I said, completely oblivious. Germany and Italy froze, unable to speak. I suddenly shook my head violently, snapping out of my trance, what little light had been in my eyes before returning.

"Hmm, what's wrong with you two, nya~? You look like you've seen a ghost, nya~." I said happily and smiled at then, gripping Honekoneko to my chest. Germany was the first to regain his composure.

"Y-yes, ahahah. A ghost. I think you should get some sleep Neko." he said nervously.

"Alright, nya~! Goodnight!" I then pranced up the stairs and went into our room. Germany and Italy looked at each other worriedly. (Sarah: I have a feeling this incident, that collar, and that doll will be plot relevant.)

* * *

><p>Sarah was asleep. Everything was peaceful, quiet.<p>

_'Better fix that, nya~.'_ I thought as a smirk creeped onto my face. I tiptoed over to her bed, where she was sleeping peacefully.

_'Not for long, nya~'_ I shook her slightly, and she stirred, grumbling. She sat up and glared at me.

"Whadaya' wan't?"

"Let's go out and steal some stuff, nya~!" I exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Sarah whispered forcefully.

"You heard me, get dressed, nya~. Make sure to wear black." I said. Sarah stared for a few seconds, then shrugged and got up to get dressed knowing it was useless to refuse and I would keep bugging her to agree. I ran to the closet beside Sarah's bed and opened the door. **SO**. **MANY. CLOTHES!** There was a mountain of them, each on their own personal hanger. Sarah gaped right along with me. We raced in and got dressed. I chose a black turtleneck sweater, jeans, black lace up boots, fingerless gloves, and a black backpack for Honekoneko. Sarah wore the same things except without a backpack and wore a black beanie.

"Ok, so where are we going?" She asked as we were climbing out the window.

"Not sure, but first stop is the neighbor's house, nya~." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because they have an awesome pair of four wheelers, nya~!"

"Aren't those a bit loud?"

"You can't prepare for what you don't expect, nya~." I said excitedly.

We jumped over the fence separating us from the vehicles.

"They just left them out in the open? With the keys IN them? How stupid can you get?"

"I'm not sure, nya~. Only two things in this world are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not too sure about the former, nya~. And I call the one with flames."

"SHIT!"

I got on it, the familiar feeling filling me. I gently turned the keys and started it up, the putter calming me as Sarah followed my example. Thankfully, the occupants of the house didn't wake up. We took off.

The mall.

"A great place to start, nya~." I told Sarah.

"Alright, fair enough. We can get the stuff we need."

"Hmm? And what would that be, nya~?" I asked in confusion, curling my hand into a paw and holding it in front of my mouth out of habit.

"Stuff like junk food, electronics, my cell and iPod were busted in the ride to this dimension." She said, and we both walked in.

"Security is lame here." she commented after a while.

"Well, I don't think this place is used to crime. It's a magical girl anime for goodness sakes, nya~" We grabbed everything we needed and stuffed it into my bag after I took out Honekoneko.

"Cell phones, check. Radio, check. Alarm clock, check. Sweets for Ar-I mean Neko, check." While Sarah was making sure we had everything, I explored nearby walls and things. I then spotted an alarm button.

_'Hmmm, I'm bored nya~. Maybe we should let the city know they're in trouble. Meow~.'_ I thought as I smirked demonically. I looked toward Sarah and called her out when she was done.

"Hey, Mara!" She looked up as she put Honekoneko back into the bag on top of all the stuff and said, "What?" She looked at the button and realized what I was implying.

"What? Why the heck would you want to get caught!" She replied angrily.

"We won't, nya~. I just think the city should know we're not shy."

"…..Fine, just let me get the four wheelers started."

After she was done, we got in a running position.

"Three, nya~. "

"Two"

"One, nya~."

!

We sprinted to our four wheelers and revved off. We were cruising down the road when the police finally decided to show up.

"PULL OVER NOW." The car accelerated to try and catch up to us. Sarah looked over to me and mouthed, "Three"

"Two"

"One"

We revved to full speed and made a sharp turn and tore through a neighborhood, the police chasing us the whole time.

"If we can make it to the woods, we'll lose them, nya~!" I yelled over to her.

"Gotcha!"

*Insert awesome car chase and music. I would write it myself, but I can't write car chases. It would have been so awesome. So goddamned awesome.*

"There's the woods!" Sarah yelled at me.

"Oh, SHIT!" She yelled right after, with good reason too. A blockade of 18 wheelers had formed, blocking the road.

_'Wait, one of them is turned backward, nya~! It's stupid, but it's worth a try, nya~!'_ I thought.

"Mara! Get behind me, nya~!"

"What?"

"Just do it, nya~!"

She got behind me and revved even faster along with me. As the blockade got closer, I aligned my vehicle with the ramp of one of the huge trucks.

"Gah, YOUR INSANE!" Sarah shouted as she realized what I was doing.

"Don't worry, nya~! It worked when I played Grand Theft Auto!" I yelled back.

_'Here goes nothing', nya~.'_ I thought. We hit the ramp, and skyrocketed into the sky.

"WAAAHHHHH!" We both yelled, but then, WE LANDED PERFECTLY AND RACED THROUGH THE WOODS.

"WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOO, NYA~!" I yelled in excitement while Sarah laughed her ass off at the success.

We were finally back in our nice soft beds. Sarah hid the bag under her bed, and I squeezed Honekoneko affectionately.

"G'night, nya~." I said sleepily.

"G'night, crazy ass cat." She replied. I fell into my dark and twisted dreams.

_'Ngh, I don't wanna get up, nya~.'_ I thought as I begrudgingly pulled myself from the beautiful entity that is sleep. But, something stopped me cold. I felt something underneath my sheets. I sat up and held Honekoneko to my chest with one arm, and pulled off the covers with the other. I pulled them off to see…..Eggs. Shugo Chara Eggs.

**(go to my profile to see the egg link)  
><strong>

"Did someone put a Shugo chicken under my blankets last night, nya~?"

"Holy. Shit." I heard Sarah gasp out as I turned to see her looking at my pile of eggs, her clutching 3 herself.

"YOU HAVE TWELVE OF EM'? Jeeze, I knew you were bipolar, but WOW. I got 3 of em'."

**(Go to my profile to see the egg link)  
><strong>

I stared at them.

"Wait a minute, we have school today. How am I gunna carry these around, nya~?"

"…SHIT, WE'VE GOT SCHOOL! GRAB A BACKPACK OR SOMETHING AND SAY YOU'VE GOT EXTRA BOOKS! WE GOTTA GET READY!" She yelled at me as she jumped out of bed and threw open the closet to get the uniforms, giving me no time to admire my eggs. I wasn't in a hurry though. She threw the uniform at me, and I scrunched up my face cutely in disdain.

"Short skirt, nya~."

"Shut up and put it on, I gotta wear it too." Sarah said as she looked at me.

"Nobody said we HAD to wear the skirt, nya~." I said. She stared at me and smiled.

"…..I'll get some stuff from the closet, nya~."

I came out wearing the school uniform, but instead of a skirt I had on a pair of matching red shorts with some added accessories. I had on black and white striped thigh socks and shiny black lace-up knee-high boots and black. I began to fiddle with my collar trying to take it off, but…it *tug* just *Yank* Wouldn't *Pull* Come *Stretch* OFF! The bell tinkled a sweet sound during my effort of trying to pull it off.

"Hurry up Neko! We gotta go!" Sarah yelled up the stairs to me. I ignored her and turned to my eggs.

_'They're so pretty. They look so fragile too, nya~. '_ I thought. I grabbed a soft and fuzzy blanket and lined the inside of the tiny black backpack. I then gingerly placed each egg carefully inside, rearranging them every time to make sure they were comfy. I then closed the backpack, but picked it up carefully, worried I would make the little charas uncomfortable. I then picked up Honekoneko and tiptoed downstairs. I was greeted with everyone at the table. I glanced at Sarah, seeing that she added heeled mid-calf combat boots and spiked bracelets to her new uniform and slightly longer than mini skirt.

"Ah, hello Neko! Want some pasta!" Italy greeted.

"Hahaha! It's too early for pasta Papa, nya~!" I replied happily. Sarah mouthed jokingly, "Suck up." Italy gasped and began telling Germany, who was next to him, complete with chibi tears and bishie sparkles.

"Did you here that Doitsu! She called me Papa! SHE'S SO ADORABLE!" Germany smiled at me while Italy babbled. Sarah then stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the door.

"Let's go, I don't wanna be late on our first day of school."

"Wait, do you need me or Italy to drive you?" Germany asked before we could leave.

"Nah, you gave me the directions. We'll get there just fine. See ya later guys!" Sarah replied with a wave.

_'Good, they didn't say anything about our uniforms, nya~.'_ I thought, relieved.

We were on our way to our first day at Seiyo Academy.


	3. THE START OF SCHOOL DAYS!

**Always a pleasure to accompany you sir/madam! My chapters are coming up soon and so are the pairings so Enjoy!**

_**-KuroNerd ;D**_

_Chapter 3: The Start of School Days!_

_LOLI CHAPTER  
><em>

**Ariel's POV**

"Excuse me, mam." Sarah said to the secretary at the front office desk. I sat in one of the chairs my the door, but it wasn't very comfy. I clutched Honekoneko tightly. Me and Sarah had discussed what we were going to do on the walk here.

**Flashback!**

"_Ok, so here's what were gonna do. We have to have outside characters in Shugo Chara. I'm going to go for Bubbly and Nice even if it kills me. So what are you going to do?"_

"_Hmm….I'm not sure. This is a little confusing, nya~. I'm bipolar, so it's hard to choose…"_

"_Hmmm, how about mean and withdrawn. Cold but polite. Eh?"  
><em>

_"That's PERFECT, NYA~!"_

"_Hehe, alright. Shut up ya little heathen."_

"_Awwww, your so mean sometimes Mara-chan! :D"_

**Flashback End!**

"Yes, miss?"

"Hello, were the new exchange students. Me and the other girl over there!" Sarah said happily.

"Oh, alright. Please give me your names and I'll give you your new schedules."

"Mara Yukinori and Sa-"

"Mara." I said coldly, glaring at her.

"Oh, right. I forgot you hate your name. So sorry!" Sarah replied in a cheery voice, the woman staring, shocked at my coldness. She asked the woman to lean over and whispered into her ear, and she sat up and chuckled.

"Alright, Mara and Neko. Here are your schedules." The lady handed us them, and smiled at me while I simply stared back. As we were walking out, I heard her whisper "Such a cute little girl. And what a pretty and kind older sister."

_'Oh yeah, we're pretending we're sisters, nya~. She didn't notice our uniforms either, great! This is so hard being mean for no reason, nya~…'_ I thought as we walked down the hall.

"Ok, it looks like we have the same homeroom with whatshisface clumsy teacher and Amu. Here's our chance to get involved." Sarah told me while reading the schedules. We were right in front of the door in no time.

"Ok, nya~. On the count of three, Mara-chan?" She smirked at me.

"On three Neko-san."

'One'

'Two, nya~.'

"Three."

We pulled open the sliding door…

_**Loli: Ok, I think that's enough for ONE chapter. This has extended to, like, 11 pages. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOHOO, NYA~!**_

_**Ikuto, Amu, and The Gaurdians: WHEN DO WE COME IN?**_

_**Loli: Next Chapter. Nya~**_

_**Honekoneko: Hey, you can't end this chapter with a cliffy if you hate cliffies yourself, Master!**_

_**Loli: But-**_

_**Kuro: *Runs in* FINISH THE GODDAMNED CHAPTER SO I CAN FINALLY WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Loli: Well fine then, nya~.**_

And was greeted with the stares of everyone in the room. The teacher was the first to find his voice again.

"A-ah, hello. You must be the new exchange students!"

"That we are sir!" Sarah interjected.

"Well, please come up here an- oof!" The teacher fell right in the middle of his sentence. He quickly jumped back up embarrassed.

"Sorry! Please introduce yourselves!" I glared at him.

"Isn't that your job, nya~?" It was rather mean, but the mean factor was pushed down slightly by my cute and childish voice, which was even cuter in Japanese, which everyone including us spoke ever since we got into this world. The teacher looked nervous and I felt sorry for him, but I simply clutched Honekoneko and adjusted my backpack while Sarah twisted one of her bracelets around in boredom.

"Ah, yes, of course! This is Mara Yukinori and Sao-" I cut him off.

"I told the school NOT to use my name, nya~."

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry, I forgot. This is Neko! Mara Yukinori and Neko, or is it Neko and Mara Yukinori, or- Jeeze, the tall one is Mara and the short one is Neko." He said, exasperated. I glared at him for the short comment and he eep-ed and quickly continued while the students cowered in silence.

"Ah, yes. Please say hello to the class." He said, desperate to get us to sit down. Sarah went first.

"Hello everyone! How are you?" She greeted with a dazzling smile. That go everyone smiling.

_'She's probably dying inside, nya~.'_ I thought and held back a giggle. She then turned to me.

"Your turn Imouto! _(Little sister in Japanese)_" She then skipped behind me by the desk. I stared at the crowd and squeezed Honekoneko. Then, for some reason, my bell on my collar chimed slightly, almost encouraging me to speak, and I could have sworn Honekoneko squeezed my arm in encouragement.

"Yo, nya~." I then heard whispers erupt everywhere, ranging from "She seems like a really fun girl." and "So cheery and sweet!" for Sarah I guessed and "So icy and cool!" and "Cute and a lone wolf! So awesome!" for me along with some inquires like "That's a cute saying! She ends lots of her sentences with "Nya~" So cute!"

_'Is it really that noticeable, nya~?'_ I thought. Than I heard something else that got the whole class going.

"She's a rebel, look at her uniform, she wearing pants!" The teacher caught that comment and looked at me closely. I almost face palmed at what he said next.

"Neko-san, I think it's against school rules to carry around that doll." Sarah sweat dropped and stared at him in shock. The entire class was silent.

"Let me hold on to that and I'll talk to the principal later about it." He then advanced towards me, but I literally hissed at him. He stopped for a second in shock, but continued in reached out, trying to take Honekoneko. I felt some sort of strange feeling run through me. It wasn't anything I've ever felt before, but it was like Honekoneko was signaling me to defend him.

_'Protective instinct maybe, nya~?'_ I suddenly swatted his hand away, hard. He reeled back and yelped while clutching his hand. When he uncovered it, there was 5 long red scratches on his hand. Sarah ran over and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry sir, Neko is very protective of that doll, I should have told you sooner. She didn't mean it sir! She's sorry!"

I then walked up to him and faked him out. Fake tears filled my eyes, there but never falling and I put on a really sad cute voice.

"I'm really sorry sir. I love Honekoneko and I don't want him to go away, nya~. I thought you were going to take him away forever. Please don't take him…nya~" He suddenly tried to comfort me.

"Oh no, it's fine! I'm ok, you can keep Honekoneko! Please don't cry!" I was suddenly back to normal but still had a frown on my face.

"Ok, nya~. Where will we sit?"

"Oh, you and your sister can sit….in those two seats there. Behind Amu Hinamori. Hinamori-san! Please raise your hand!" A pink haired girl raised her hand near the back of the room, it was Amu Hinamori. Me and Sarah walked to the back. There were 3 seats, two behind Amu. I took the one beside the window before Sarah could, and she glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully before hugging Honekoneko again.

Amu then turned around and whispered to the both of us, "Hey, I'm Amu Hinamori." She then turned to me, "Great act you put on, I almost believed you a couple of times."

_'Are you kidding me, nya~? That was lazy! It would have been perfect if I wanted to put some effort into the act, nya~!'_ I thought. But I just simply stared at her. She sweat dropped slightly and tried again.

"That's a cool doll you got. What was it's name, Konokoneko or something?"

"Honekoneko." I replied. She then turned to Sarah and said, "You know, you did really well up there, most people stutter and stuff or don't know what to say."

Sarah pretended to be flattered.

"Oh, no it was nothing, nothing at all. I think Neko did really well. Except for the scratch….but she didn't mean too! Um, uh, hey Neko, how did you get the bell on your collar to ring at the right time?" She said, acting embarrassed.

"I didn't do anything. It rang by itself." I said. Amu then tried one more time, "So, can I hold Honekoneko?" I stared at her wide eyed.

_'Is she an idiot, nya~? Did she not just see what I did to the teacher?'_ Amu started to back off, "You don't have to let me you kn-" I cut her off by looking down and gingerly handing her my prized plushie.

_'Why is it that I feel like I'm handing over part of my soul or something, nya~?'_ She grasped the doll, and looked at it. She then hugged it, and blushed at how soft it was, but realized her façade was falling and quickly handed it back.

"I-it's really nice. I'll talk to you two after class." She then turned around. I didn't pay any attention to the teacher, and pulled my backpack with all my eggs into my lap. I opened the pack and gazed at my eggs and how pretty they were.

_'I feel like..like..I need to protect these, nya~. Oh wait….these are my would be selves..me..no wonder I want to protect them.'_ I thought as I realized how deep into my heart these eggs were. I guess I had a life changing revelation, but it only changed how I felt about the importance of MY eggs. Now they weren't important, they were SUPER ULTRA IMPORTANT!

_'I will protect these with my life! Nya~!'_ I thought. I closed the bag again, and hugged it while Honekoneko rested on my head and huge ponytail. I then laid my head down and went to sleep.

**Sarah's POV**

I glanced over to check on Ariel..er Neko…ugh my friend, and saw that she had fallen asleep. I sighed in exasperation and picked up my schoolbag. I set it in my lap and opened it to look at my eggs.

_'My true selves. Hmm, they are pretty eggs.'_ I wonder what we'll do next. Little did I know, a pair of eyes were watching me and my eggs from across the room. I watched as the teacher talked about subjects we learned years before, and I looked down at the pendant in my palm. It was connected to my neck by a chain with beads weaved into the links. It seemed to be steam punk, but I wasn't sure, it seemed to emenate some sort of power, and I felt incredibly attached to it. I looked back at my eggs, and placed my hand on one. It was incredibly warm, even warmer with the cloth I placed in the bag. They were so pretty.

_'I can't wait until they hatch. It will be so wonderful. I wonder what the guardians will think…. Wait'_ I then shook Ariel's shoulder to wake her up. She groaned quietly and looked up, giving me a questioning stare. I whispered to her, "What are we gunna do when we meet the gaurdians?"

"Help them I guess, nya~. And maybe have a romance. I don't know, nya~."

"Romance you say.."

"I call dibs on Ikuto, nya~" She said devilishly.

"FUCK!" I whispered loudly.


	4. SOCCERBALL TO THE FACE

**Yay finally my turn! my chapters aren't as good (or LONG) as Loli's but I still hope you like them :3**

-_**KuroNerd ;D**_

_Chapter 4: Soccer Ball To The Face_

_KURO CHAPTER_

"Mara-chan!" Hinamori Amu yelled after me in the hall. I'd lost Ariel in the sea of third graders and was hoping she'd be waiting for me outside the gates. But knowing her, the damn cat would rush home to make pasta with Italy and leave me behind.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, turning to meet the other girl. She skidded to a halt in front of me and stuttered.

"D-did you want to watch the soccer club's game today? I don't want to go alone." She said. I thought for a moment, then, deciding it was a good chance to meet the other Guardians, I nodded and followed her to the field.

Ariel was already sitting in between Fujisaki and Tadase. Damn cat...

"Guys, this is Mara Yukinori. She transferred to my class yesterday." Amu told the group. I bowed and said hello like the polite girl I am and sat next to Yaya. She started chattering about the Gaurdians and how they were here to support their sixth grade partner Kukai. His name struck my interest, but otherwise I still had to force my self into caring. I liked watching the game more, our team was great I'd heard, but we were losing.

Ariel scooted over to sit next to me, holding Honekoneko close to her chest. I keep sensing something odd about that plush, like the same aura I get from my necklace.

"What's up ~nya?" She chirped. I glared at her.

"The sky. You left me with Amu." I retorted.

"That Kukai bastard grabbed me in the hallway and dragged me here ~nya!" She yelled indignantly. On the field, Kukai was racing the ball toward the goal and was about to pass when he heard his name yelled. Surprised, he accidentally popped the ball into the air. The ball arched in the air and bounced off of my head, landing in Ariel's lap. She was laughing hard, one of her 'Ahhh-you-fail-at-life!' laughs. First I glared at her, then turned my icy daggers to the brown-haired boy who'd run up to us. He bypassed my look and put his hand on top of my head.

"Are you okay Miss Mara?" He asked. I was more surprised by the fact that he knew my name than by the soft expression in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously, then caught myself and gave him an innocent look. He looked surprised himself for a moment, then smiled at my frown.

"I'm a Guardian. Plus, all of the sixth grade guys are talking about you." He laughed. Before Ariel could ask about herself, He grabbed the ball and ran back to the field.

"Oi! What are they saying about _me_?" Ariel yelled. She bounced on her heels for a second, then took off after the soccer player.

"A-NEKO?" I yelled. _How the hell had _this_ happened? Damn cat!_ I thought.

I got up and followed, almost getting run over by one of the visiting team's players in the process. I'd played soccer before, but Ariel hadn't, and to her it probably looked like Kukai was running away from her.

"STOP RUNNING DAMN IT!" Yep.

I wasn't as fast as her, but I kept just a few paces behind as she gained on Kukai. At the last second, he passed the ball to the left and abruptly stopped. Ariel collided with him, a yelp accompanying them to the dusty ground. I was still standing, looming over the tangled mass of limbs and trying not to laugh too hard. The two were bickering irritably at each other, trying to get up.

As for the ball, I watched it as it came to a complete standstill almost in front of the visitor team's goal. Both teams had kind of stopped to stare at them, but a couple of opposing team members had started running for the ball.

"Damn..." I glanced back at the two on the ground, then I ran toward the ball. A boy was kicking the ball toward our goal. When he tried to pass, I stole it and started down the field, shouts of encouragement and outrage nipping at my ears.

**Ariel POV**

! Damn Kukai! First the bastard steals me in the hallway, makes me watch his stupid game, won't tell things, _and _he lands on me and now Honekoneko is dirty! I'LL KILL HIM.

"BASTARD!" I yelled in the sixth-grader's face. He jerked back, slamming his head against the ground again with wide eyes. Then he started yelling at me and we started a yelling fest, which ended when an alarm went off. We looked up to see Sarah smiling triumphantly at the opposing team's goal, where the soccer ball was caught in the net.

"We're...tied!" Kukai yelled, amazed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tieing doesn't mean winning dumbass!" I muttered. He glared at me and stood up. I quickly pulled my backpack from my shoulders and opened it. All the eggs looked okay, but the red one had a crack. Damn Kukai!

Someone was calling my name, and when I looked up, Sarah-chan was in front of me smiling.

"Did you see that? I was such a beast!" She laughed, then stopped when she saw my tearfilled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"O-One of them cracked!" I blurted. Her eyes widened and she put an arm around my shoulders. When did I become a bad caretaker? Oh well, I've always been lazy. DAMN IT!


	5. BOOTCAMP AND HATCHING

**Enjoy My last chapter!**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5: Boot Camp And Hatching<span>_

_KURO CHAPTER  
><em>

**SARAH'S POV**

Today was a day off, and I was about to go insane out of boredom. I was lounging in our horrid pink room, lying stomach-down on the new neon green sheets of my bed. I'd made Italy go out and get these, saying if he didn't I would hide his colander. The sheets were on my bed in less than an hour.

"I can't believe there is absolutely _no _manga in this god forsaken house!" I groaned, shoving a pillow over my head. Germany yelled something from downstairs that sounded like "No cursing!"

"Is that all you care about Sarah-chan? Manga does not repair cracks you know~nya!" Ariel sobbed. She sat on her bed, snuggling the egg that had been cracked. The red egg's crack splintered from side to side, slicing through what looked like a cross-thing design. Ariel had pathetically tried to tape the crack so it wouldn't spread.

"Oi! Don't take your carelessness on me!" I retorted. The look on her face made me want to cry also, and she glared down at the egg.

"Stupid eggs. THEIR SHELLS SHOULD HAVE STEEL PLATING DAMMNIT!" She growled angrily. I rolled my eyes and looked at Honekoneko, who looked lonely sitting abandoned against Ariel's pillow. I glanced back at my friend, stared at her in surprise, then started laughing.

"What~nya?" Ariel screamed. I got up still giggling, and stood in front of her.

"Don't scream okay?"

"Okay~nyan...?"

"Your hair..."

"What about it~nya?"

"It's pink."

Ariel screamed.

"WHAT?" She tossed the egg into Honekoneko's lap and ran over to the full body mirror. Sure enough, her long, full ponytail was bubble gum pink. Yachiru Kusajishi pink. It was hilarious.

"! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? YOUR HAIR'S PURPLE!" She yelled at me, losing her verbal tick. I stopped mid-laugh and turned to the mirror. My hair was in soft purple ringlets falling around my shoulders. I was freaked out but hey, purple is WAY better than pink.

"Yeah but You look like you're Yachiru's older sister." I smirked at her glare, then gasped when she was swatted aside by the door opening. Germany strode into the room in all of his army regalia.

"Okay girls! Here's what's going to happen! You are both too soft! All you've been doing is lounging around and eating Italy's pasta!" _'Please don't remind me...' _I thought nauseously.

"What's this about Papa~nyan?" Ariel whined, wiping a thin line of blood away from her nose. Germany suddenly let out an evil laugh that made me think that maybe Ariel actually _was _his daughter.

"I'm glad you asked Neko! You my beloved daughters are going to start training today!"

**ARIEL'S POV**

I groaned in unison with Sarah. Neither of us were 1) Fond of exercise and 2) Good at exercising.

Two hours later, Sarah was doubled over by the wall shielding the yard from the street, breathing hard and cursing Germany. I was tired, but okay. We both had just ran around the neighborhood and back, which was about 2 miles in total.

"D-Damn Him! He s-should g-go die in a-a hole!" She panted. I nodded my response and sat against the low wall. She slid down next to me pulling up her knees and leaning her head against the concrete. Germany was inside making lemonade, which didn't make sense since there was snow on the ground.

_'Now that I think about it...we came here the day after Christmas~nya.' _I thought.

"What do you think Taikutsu*-chan ~nya?" I asked the cute little floating guy next to me. He looked at me with a bored expression and shrugged.

"A-Ariel who's that?" Sarah asked, recovering. She stared at Taikutsu-chan with amazement and he floated over to her.

"He's Taikutsu-chan of course! He appeared while we were running and wouldn't tell me his name~nya." I answered. The little chibi glared at me.

"I'm supposed to tell my name to my owner first." He said in a monotone. I looked at Sarah confused.

"He's a Chara smartness." She told me. Then she looked at him. "Who's your owner?" The little chara looked at her and his tiny cheeks flushed red despite his monotonous voice.

"I'm you're Chara Sarah-sama. My name is Ori."

"Hehe! He called you Sarah-sama~nyan!" I laughed. She glared at me then told Ori that he had to call her Mara for the time being because of certain circumstances. He nodded and his bored expression returned.

"Oi! He kinda looks like L from Deathnote~nya." I said. We both looked at him closely and except for the panda hat on his head, he was a mini-match to the anime-detective. KAWAII!

"He probably came out of the gray egg~nya." I said. He nodded just as Germany came outside and handed us two mugs of hot chocolate. That was the moment I realized I was freezing.

"Italy said to give you this and that once you're done he wants help with the pasta."

"NO PASTA!" Sarah groaned. I looked at her, horrified.

"LE GASP Mara-chan! Pasta is the most Heavenly thing on this earth!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I must live on a different earth then." She mumbled, stalking into the house followed by Ori. I pranced in, happy that we were going to eat pasta for dinner again.


	6. PASTA JAPAN AND METAPHORICAL FIRE

**_{Note from Loli:} I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I had a lot to do at school and so did Kuronerd, since she's working on her VOCALOID fic now….WITH MY OC, NANA! I love that little autistic! Anyways, I'm also working on my own VOCALOID fic, so check it out! You can find me in Kuronerd's Favorite Authors section under the name, "doodlebug365". Again, so sorry for the long wait. Anyways, here's a kitty for your wait!:_**

**／l、ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７ l、ﾞ ~ヽ じしl_, )ノ KITTY!~ }**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta, Cat People, along with other things….<em>

**3Rd Person POV!**

"Pasta, Pasta, PASTTTTAAAAAAAA~~~ Nya~!" Ariel/Neko sang as she animatedly pranced into the kitchen. Sarah/Mara trailed behind her with an annoyed look and Ori floated behind her silently.

"Shut it, Neko!" Sarah yelled, hating pasta. "But there are no doors around here, nya~!" Ariel retorted snidely and squeezed Honekoneko to her chest. Italy pranced into the room happily in all of his gay glory and announced, "Neko, Mara! We have a guuuueeeeessstttt~!"

_'He and Ariel are so alike in some ways, when she's not bat-shit insane'_ Mara thought while sweat dropping. Neko smiled happily, and waited while Italy raced into the other room and pulled in a small black haired man. _'HOLY SHIT, NYA~! IT'S FUCKING JAPAN!'_ Ariel screamed in her mind and squeezed Honekoneko even tighter. Mara had the basic same reaction in her mind, but how pointless would it be to repeat it? "He-Herro, chirdren…" He murmured.

"Hello, nya~!"

"Hello, sir."

"Neko, Mara, this is Kiku Honda! He's a business partner of mine and your father's! He's also a close friend, so you'll be seeing a lot of him! Ve~!" Italy explained. Ariel softly walked over to him and held up Honekoneko.

"This is Honekoneko, nya~! He's my best friend! I'm Neko, nyan~! That's my big sister Mara over there! It's nice to meet you!" Ariel said, smiling with her eyes closed as her bell on her collar bounced with her animated jump and luminescent blush._ 'So. Fucking. ADORABLE. Does anime do that to everyon- yeah it does. I should know that by now. And she's a loli.'_ Sarah thought as she slightly bushed at the cuteness as a pink background appeared behind the tiny girl like in a shojo anime. Japan, or "Kiku" blushed red and gave a shy close-eyed smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Italy giggled at his children and friend and whisked him into the living room, turning and standing in front of the two.

"Ok, time to make pastaaa~! Kiku will be staying for dinner, so this pasta has to be SUPER good, ve~. Let's get to work!"

"Yay, nya!" Ariel cheered with pumping the air with a single fist and cuddling her plush with the other.

"Yay…" Sarah said unenthusiastically.

Sarah and Ariel stood in the middle of their room, Ariel in a long white shirt who's sleeves where a bit too long and reached below her finger joints along with white thigh-socks and a black apron, Honekoneko resting on her head. Sarah wore a short sleeved black shirt with a white apron and black sweatpants. Ariel and Sarah were getting ready to leave the room when Ariel happened to glance at the mirror.

_'God, why PINK? PINK OF ALL THINGS, nya~!'_ She thought in exasperation. All of a sudden, she heard a loud "Pop!" Sarah jumped and wheeled around at the sound. Ariel stared at the mirror, confused, when two long side bangs fell from her ponytail, framing her face and a large curl like Italy's poked out from the right side. There were two more loud "Pops'!" and a large strand of hair/ahoge stuck up and curled backwards at the tip on her head and Sarah's side bangs curled. Ariel was the first to react.

"DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS SHIT KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! WHAT THE FUCK, NYA~!" Sarah simply stared before calmly looking at her new front curls.

"Hmmm…not bad, not bad at all." Ariel kept on raging, stomping on the floor and waving her fists nearly knocking Honekoneko off of her head like a toddler, a chibi faucet of tears cascading down her round face.

"Hmph, quit acting like you're 3." Ori criticized.

Sarah paused for a moment and watched her small friend start to get red in the face, collar jingling furiously. She grasped her strange necklace and thought, _'Oh crap, here comes a huge swearing rant…'_

What happened next was not something she expected.

**"Son of a gum chewing funk monster! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me, nya? Forget my life! Always surrounded by miserable failing clods, like this whole world just wants to bend me over and find me in the alps, nyan! Well, as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a god dang pig!" Ariel screamed.**

"….What the fuck was that?" Sarah asked, eyes wide. Ariel slowly turned around with a creak, eyes tiny dots as Sarah paled.

"Oh nothing, nya…" she answered sweetly. "Just the fact that my hair is pink, nya. ….**IT"S PINK!"** She yelled. Sarah began to cower as the tiny loli gasped for breath after her tirade.

"…..Let's just go make some motherfucking pasta, nya~."

**Sarah/Mara's POV**

Italy, I mean Feliciano, had just left us to talk with Kiku, leaving us to make the pasta. Ariel had finally calmed down about her hair and was already fawning over mine.

"It's so curly, nya~!" she squealed as she played with my new Teto-styled, purple chest length bangs. We had already got the water and noodles out and were about to boil the water to make them when I saw Ariel walking to the oven. You see, Ariel was never meant to be in the kitchen. She just wasn't. I can recall the time she told me about how she blew up her microwave heating up frozen chocolate in tinfoil not knowing what would happen, I mean, EVERYONE knows what happens when you heat tinfoil. Or the time she burned herself on a toaster. MAKING TOAST. **TOAST.** Or that time she literally blew open her oven with lemon squares because she substituted some ingredients. The point is, ARIEL SHOULD NOT BE LET **ANYWHERE** NEAR A KITCHEN APPLIANCE. It's just an accident waiting to happen. And I believe I was justified when I raced over to her and lifted her clean off her feet by her underarms, Honekoneko almost being knocked off in the process.

"NYA~!" she squealed slightly in surprise.

"Oh HELL NO. You are not going near that oven! Not after the lemon squares!"

"HEY, THAT WAS ONE TIME, NYA~! And it's just pasta. How hard could it be, nya?"

I deadpanned at her, but she held her own with an actually very adorable glare.

"Don't argue with Mara-sama!" Ori interjected angrily.

"…..Fine."

"YAY, NYA~!"

She stared at the oven for a moment, but then all of a sudden, a small Grand-daddy Long Legs Spider crawled on the front burner.

Ariel was silent for a moment before screaming.

" KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE, NYA!"

"You cant control fire, you don't even know how to turn the thing on properly."

" Fine then, KILL IT WITH METAPHORICAL FIRE NYA~!" She shouted while going chibi once more, and I swore that I saw Honekoneko's expression change to match hers', but I'm just imagining things. Right?

Ariel suddenly grabbed the knob the burner.

"Flame on, nya!" She yelled and turned it all the way up, accidentally burning her hand.

"HOLY CRAP! FLAME OFF, FLAME OFF, NYA!" She screeched, jerking her hand away from the burner. To be honest, she scared me.

I grabbed her and practically threw her into the kitchen chair, snatching her hand up to look at it. It was a small burn, not too bad. Easily fixable. I let out a sigh of relief.

I then glanced at Ariel, but her eyes were blank, staring at the ceiling. She was in her own little world.

I blinked worriedly and tried to snap her out of it. "Neko? Neko? Neeeeekkkkkoooooo?" She blinked a few times and looked at me and smiled.

"What, Mara Nee-san, nya?"

"Nee-san?"

"You're my big sister in this world, dipshit nya~." She deadpanned. It looks like she had forgotten about the burn already.

"It's your own fault that you got burned." Ori sneered. I looked up at the black and white chara angrily.

"What the hell is your problem with Neko! Aren't you supposed to be apathetic? Go to your room and think about what you've done!" I yelled at him like a small child who'd been bad. He stared in surprise at my outburst and sadly floated up to our room. I then looked to my friend who now had Honekoneko in her arms.

"Let's make some pasta."

"Yay, nya!"

"But you will go NO WHERE NEAR the oven. I don't want you burning the house down next."

"Awwwww, Nyan~. You're no fun, nya~."


End file.
